wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogris
The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. The Ogris fires a rocket that can deliver high blast damage over a small area, but can also damage the player if they aren't careful. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the playable version. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Rockets creates a 6 meter area of effect explosion on impact. **Effective at killing enemies behind cover. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Very fast charge speed. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Can use the Ogris-exclusive mod. *Can use the launcher-exclusive and mods. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Projectiles have travel time. *Deals a third of its total damage to the user if the rocket detonates too close, making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. **Rockets can explode and inflict self-damage if it hits a teammate or allied NPC. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire or area of effect explosions. *Very low critical chance. *Slow reload speed. *Very ammo inefficient. **Low magazine size. **Very low ammo capacity. **Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Ogris fires a rocket that deals 100 damage, and creates an area of effect with a 6 meter radius that deals 600 damage. **Both the actual rocket and the explosion can deal critical hits. **The 100 damage of the rocket is dealt upon impact, and can therefore normally only hit one target. **The explosion damage will be dealt in full to everyone within the blast radius - there is no damage falloff. ***If the user is within the blast radius, they will be dealt ⅓ of the explosion damage. ****Rockets will not pass through allies and can result in injury to the user if they are too close. Adding Punch Through can mitigate this problem. *Charge can be held indefinitely, allowing the user to prepare a shot before it is needed, or hold a shot while changing positioning. **One-Handed Actions will not cancel the charge, including all one-handed abilities and most maneuvers. Notable exceptions are rolling and making a hard landing. **Interacting with consoles will not cancel charge unless you are required to hack them. **Pressing reload while charging will cancel the charge. If the magazine is not full, it will also reload the weapon. This is also true for Lanka, Ballistica, Opticor and Drakgoon. *The Ogris's 100 base accuracy makes it difficult to visualize any added Multishot. Tips *A powerful secondary or melee weapon is recommended for when firing a shot would be too dangerous to the user. *When firing at targets level with the player, low accuracy or enemy movement can make your shots miss completely. **This is not a problem if the target is standing within the explosion range of a wall. **Finding high ground and firing at your target's feet is a good way to ensure your target is hit in the explosion, with the added bonus of distancing yourself from it. *When hitting an object such as a Nullifier Crewman's bubble or the snow globe of an Arctic Eximus, only the 100 rocket damage will be dealt. **Aiming next to a Nullifier Crewman's bubble allows the rocket to explode on terrain, catching the bubble within the blast radius. **Shooting an Arctic Eximus snow globe will deal the explosion damage to any enemies within range of the impact - often the Eximus themself. *Although Shield Lancers can block the rocket damage, they will still be dealt the explosion damage. *Combining Multishot with the negative accuracy from allows carpet bombing of a wider area, albeit putting the user at greater risk when rockets angle downwards. *Many warframe abilities synergize well with the Ogris, particularly those with innate crowd control effects: **Atlas's Petrify will immobilize enemies, making them easier to hit, and his Rumblers can distract enemies and cause them to cluster away from the player. **Banshee's Sonic Boom can be used as crowd control, and her Sonar can amplify the damage output of the projectile, albeit somewhat unreliably. ***The rocket will receive the damage bonus if it hits the affected area. The explosion damage is always dealt to the torso, and will not receive the bonus unless Sonar places the weak spot on the enemy's torso. **** allows more weak spots to be generated, increasing the likelihood that one affects the torso. **Chroma's Effigy will attract and stun enemies, and an or Elemental Ward can stun or slow enemies. **Equinox can use Rest to immobilize groups of enemies, and the Ogris' high base damage can help quickly build charge for Mend & Maim. **Frost can slow enemies with Ice Wave and immobilize them with Freeze and Avalanche. The latter will also reduce their armor. **Ivara's Navigator makes is easy to control the trajectory of your rockets as well as making them deal more damage, her Dashwire Arrow can create vantage points to avoid close encounters, Noise arrow can be used to cluster enemies, and her Sleep Arrow can immobilize them. **Loki can use Decoy to cluster enemies away from the player, and combine it with Switch Teleport to gain a vantage point and avoid close encounters. **Mag's Magnetize can group enemies together and help avoid missed shots. **Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can help cover a greater area with your explosions. Explosions produced by clones's weapons don't damage the player, and rockets will pass through them if they happen to be between you and your target. **Nekros's Shadows of the Dead and Terrify can distract enemies. Terrify also reduces their armor, and will make them easier to target. **Nezha's Blazing Chakram can be used to gain a vantage point, and Divine Spears can immobilise enemies. **Nyx's Chaos can cause enemies to cluster. **Rhino's Rhino Stomp can immobilize enemies. **Saryn's Molt can be used to cluster enemies. **Trinity's Link can reflect self-damage to enemies. Combine with Blessing to mitigate the damage to Trinity, and use to increase effective damage. **Valkyr's Rip Line can be used to gain a vantage point. **Vauban's Bastille and Vortex can both make enemies easy to target, with Vortex clustering many enemies within the explosion radius of a single rocket. **Wukong's Iron Jab can knock down enemies, and with can be used to gain a vantage point, much like his Cloud Walker. Defy can be used to avoid dying to self-damage. **Zephyr's passive allows her to benefit greatly from aim gliding. Her Tail Wind can be used to gain a vantage point, particularly when charged. Turbulence affords Zephyr extra time to aim shots, and with can increase rocket flight speed to make its transit time negligible. *The Ogris's high status can be advantageous in several ways: **Innate damage means enemies will often be knocked down, immobilizing them for subsequent shots. ***Since procs also knock down all enemies in a 5m radius, even minimal blast damage can prove to be useful crowd control. **Adding damage allows for additional crowd control potential and damage-over-time which scales with the damage of the initial hit. ***The Ogris-exclusive enhances the effectiveness of a build, as each tick of napalm damage always procs , extending the panicked state and high damage-over-time from the explosion. This works against you, however, if the enemy's initial proc is from the lower-damage napalm. **Adding damage allows for clustered enemies to all proc damage-over-time in a 3m area around them, multiplying damage dealt by the number of enemies caught in the explosion. Trivia *The Ogris received a visual remodel in , giving it a bulbous appearance in line with other Grineer weapons. **Its new appearance shares several visible parts with the Torid, implying that the Torid is an Ogris with Infested parts. **Prior to , it used a simpler, box-shaped model. ***The old Ogris model humorously had " " - Grineer for "BIG HURT F43" - written on both sides. This is odd considering it is a clan-made version and not a direct copy of the ones used by the Grineer. **Prior to , the only indicator of the charge-up time was the noise, which was often difficult to hear in the middle firefights. ***The exhaust tubes and clip now vibrate and wobble when charging and when fully charged. **Prior to , the Ogris used the same reloading animation as most other rifles, which resulted in the player appearing to empty a non-existing magazine and slapping the bottom of the weapon. *The Ogris' magazine is a drum that is loaded on top of the weapon. This drum spins when the Ogris is fired. * removed one of the biggest issues with the Ogris, the "jam" experienced when not fully charging a shot. The Ogris would be unable to begin charging another shot after partially charging and cancelling for any reason. *Uses the same lighting effect as shooting an explosive barrel. *Decreasing the charge time of the Ogris using fire rate mods will increase the pitch of the charging sound. *Prior to , rockets from the Ogris were unable to pass through Volt's Electric Shield, instead they would collide with the shield and explode. *Prior to , rockets stuck to enemies with would cause damage over time, with a chance to proc status effects, including to lethal effect. Bugs *Firing at Lephantis does not deal explosive damage to the targeted area (only the damage of the projectile impact is counted). Media OgrisCodex.png|The Ogris in the Codex as of Update 16. Ogris Old Model.png|The Ogris' old model as it appeared in the codex until Update 16. Ogris2.png|The Ogris' render prior to Update 16. Ogris.png|Old Ogris Colour Choices Ogris_Energy2.png|Old Ogris' energy colour was shown in two lights on the back of the model when charged. OgrisNewReloadAnimation.gif|The reload animation of the Ogris' old model. Ogris Rocket.jpg|An Ogris rocket in the default colours. Patch History *Increased Charge speed from 0.8 to 0.3 secs *Increased Fire Rate *Reduced explosion radius and damage of Ogris in Conclave. *The Ogris has gone through a visual Upgrade *The Flight Speed of the projectile has been increased. *The Status Chance has been increased to 35%. *The charge time to fire the Ogris has been reduced. *The direct Impact damage of the projectile has been decreased to 100. *AoE damage has increased to 600. *AoE range has increased to 6 meters. *Mastery Rank requirement has increased to 8. *Fixed unintentional DoT from Adhesive Blast on the Ogris. *Fixed Adhesive Blast causing the Ogris projectile sound to not play. *Increased ammo pool of Ogris in Conclave. *Fixed enemies and allies floating upwards when hit by an Ogris with Adhesive Blast. *Ogris damage and projectile speed increased in Conclave. *Improved the FX of the Ogris Napalm Nightwatch mod. *Fixed other players getting damaged by projectiles (i.e Ogris) after Mirages Hall of Mirrors expires. *The Ogris can now be used in Conclave. *Updated Ogris visual impact and muzzle flash FX. *Fixed an extended delay that occurs with the Ogris when attempting to fire the weapon after cancelling a charged shot. *Fixed an issue enabling players to mantle recently fired Ogris rockets. *Fixed a bug where the Adhesive Blast mod would cause Ogris missiles to pass through enemies, doors, loot-crates etc. *Nightwatch skin added. *Fixed the Ogris rockets not exploding properly when used with the Adhesive blast Mod. *Adjusted the range and impact of explosions caused by the Ogris rockets. *Fixed fire rate Mods not allowing charge weapons like the Ogris to fire. *Fixed Ogris charging effects and firing animation not displaying properly. *Fixed missing explosion effect from Ogris. * Fixes reported cases of clients not being able to damage enemies caught in Vortex when using the Ogris. *Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Fixed issue with Ogris rockets that killed Infested Runners having their damage be used on the pod as well as part of the Runner?s explosion. *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Ogris. *Fixed Multishot Mods causing Ogris rockets to fly through enemies and walls dealing no damage. *Fixed Ogris rounds not passing through Volts Electric Shield correctly. *Fixed radial damage being broken for clients (Nova's Molecular Prime, Ogris, etc). *Fixed elemental damage upgrade mods not applying to the splash & embed damage from projectiles. *Fixed Arsenal stats for Ogris due to projectiles having complex damage. *Ogris charge FX revised, toned down. *Toned down Ogris charge effect. *Fixed Ogris charge sound effect playing randomly when it wasn't being charged. *Added custom reload animations for the Ogris. *Fix for killing blows with Ogris or Torid affecting resource drops for client. *Updated charged sounds. * Added visual indicator to Ogris when they are ready to fire * Fix for Ogris and Multishot damaging player. *Introduced. }} See also * Bombard, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Executioner Gorth, an Executioner who uses a modified AT Ogris. * Nightwatch Bombard, a member of the Nightwatch Corps who uses an AT Ogris. * , the Ogris exclusive PvE mod. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Torid, a modified Infested version. de:Ogris fr:Ogris Category:Research Category:Launcher Category:Grineer Category:Blast Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons